kellys_chronicles_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Wraith O'Shay
'Wraith O'Shay '(Michael I.) Note: Major character spoilers ahead! To see the actual Player Character (without spoilers) see the [[https://kellys-chronicles-of-darkness.wikia.com/wiki/Oscar Oscar Stone]] Bio. Do not progress further! History Wraith O'Shay has a background that appears to be as convoluted as many of the stories that have been told about him may just as likely be true as they are false. What follows is generally what is accepted as being true. Born in the summer of 1982 to parents, REDACTED and REDACTED, Wraith had a natural aptitude in vehicle design, modelling and engineering from a very young age. This was in direct conflict to the expected hopes of his family who anticipated that Wraith would follow in his father's footsteps and become a skilled butcher. A work lineage that Wrath could trace back through his Irish heritage for seven paternal generations. In mid-2000, Wraith entered and won a North American high-school essay contest for the opportunity at a scholarship and year-long internship. The chances seemed astronomical, but for Wraith this was a dream come true and an opportunity to jump-start a career where his passions were leading him. In spite of the protests of his family, Wraith packed his belongings and moved to the Big Apple in late-spring of 2001. It was 8:30am, May 31th, 2001, when Wraith, wearing a brand-new suit and tie started his orientation at Gibbs & Hill Engineering located on the 91st floor of the World Trade Centre in New York City, New York, USA. Less than 4 months later, the tragedy that would change the world also changed Wraith in a way no one would have anticipated... The Towers Wraith had shown up to work early on September 11th, 2001. He placed an apple and a tuna sandwich in the bottom drawer of his desk and placed the drive-thru coffee that was half-gone and half-temperature on the corner of his desk after taking another sip. He fired up his computer to sift through the inter-office emails that would let him know what direction his work day was going to undertake. A wave to Barbara at her cubicle nearby was promptly returned with a smile. Wraith was thinking about asking her out to lunch later in the week, maybe that ramen place on the corner. She was the closest thing Wraith had made to a new friend since moving to the Big Apple. A cheerful jingle of the desktop igniting on the vacuum-tube monitor mingled with a sudden thunder-clap and a shock-wave that pulsed through the office sending unsecured objects crashing to the floor, including the remainder of the newbie's coffee. There was an alarming calm that stretched out to what felt like an eternity. A shadow seemed to linger across the world for a brief moment before a flare of reality sunk back in, followed by shouts and screams from those in the office.. It was hard to see anything occurring at the Northern World Trade Center tower from where Wraith was situated, but several of the other 57 team members at Gibbs & Hill called out that something had hit the building. Wraith could only sit in his desk chair and try to comprehend the words he was hearing, along with the rush of chaos outside. Several junior members of the engineering firm were already making their way into the partitioned glass office of Wraith's manager. There the team had the best view of the debris outside and it was raining down onto the streets of Manhattan almost a hundred stories below. A fireball engulfed the building like a titanic firework that had been ignited. At 8:46 am, five hijackers crashed American Airlines Flight 11 into the northern façade of the World Trade Center's North Tower. Episodes "The Thursday That Wasn't" (Episode 0.1) * Eudemis, Carys, & Neroon May 13th, 2010 -'' "''That Wasn't a Pothole" (Episode 0.2) * Tide of Iron & Iris June 17, 2017 -'' "''The Blood Moon Festival" (Episode 0.3) * Fortuna, Maverick, & Neroon September 1st, 2018 -'' "''Thunder On the Run" (Episode 0.5) * Eudemis, Tide of Iron, Ommin October 17th, 2018 -'' "''Under a Dark Moon" (Episode 1) * Eudemis, Tide of Iron, Ommin ''November 6th, 2018 -''